


The Human String Cheese: A Reflective Diary of Someone Lost

by Daphn333



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphn333/pseuds/Daphn333
Summary: Day by day I take on this life, wandering around a technicolor limbo and not knowing what lies ahead. I may be lost, but not hopeless. I may be empty, but the dull flame has yet to die out. I may be [insert name], but I’m also [insert name] and [insert name]. As I peel back a layer of “string cheese” that is the metaphorical representation of all the walls I have built, you’ll understand my past and the “rave” party occurring in this confused noggin.
Relationships: With myself and others





	The Human String Cheese: A Reflective Diary of Someone Lost

Day 1: I'm proud I took the first step in creating this blog and opening up about the darkness that has taken over my brain. As I try hard to write something down that came naturally in the bathroom, I feel stuck with the biggest brain fart ever. While in college, I learned to write with an open heart and a clear mind, letting every idea that flowed translate on my laptop screen. So lets continue with the topic of college since nothing else is coming to mind. The best and worst 4 years of my life were spent living on campus at a prestigious university. Many events occurred in those 4 years, so I'm going to focus on 1 story now. I lost my virginity in my apartment to a nobody, he wasn't all that or special. I was dumb and naive for meeting him online, initiating a false narrative that I loved sex and was ready. My fault for not thinking; I thunk with my genitals and not my brain ... a brain that’s gone through a lot drunken blacked out nights. I digress, but I felt ready since someone way more “special” had fingered me on multiple occasions. As he entered my apartment, my genitals said “lets have fun” and my brain said “this was a mistake.” Of course my genitals won and we headed to the bedroom. As we got severely intimate, he started opening the condom and my heart sunk and raced, my brain said “oh shit I took it too far... but he’s already opening the condom, why waste it?” He glanced at me with excitement and penetrated me, entering my temple of a body, defiling me and taking away another part of my innocence. We became weirdly more intimate, something only felt and done when having intercourse. Then I returned the favor as he had, lying there an empty shell wishing I was anywhere else. We both finished, he went on his merry way, and I laid on the couch traumatized for hours. Eventually I got the nerve and laser focus to study for my nutrition midterm, somehow scoring high the next day. In the end it wasn't my proudest moment, but it happened and I had to accept it. Now I'm great at listening to my brain in relation to sex, but if only I would listen to better financial habits... Goodnight y’all!


End file.
